Sleep
by KefGurl47
Summary: My take on Jane missing a weeks worth of sleep. (tag to 5x22. Spoilers for the season 5 finale)


A/N. This is my first Mentalist Fanfic. Not sure if I got the characters spot on, but I hope that they are close! I can't believe we have to wait until September now for new episodes :( Oh well! Please read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own them...

* * *

"I haven't slept for a week. I'm beat."

He goes to lie on the couch, exhausted from the thoughts, ideas, and theories swirling around his head. He tosses and turns on the couch for hours. No one bothers him though. It's 8:00pm before Lisbon decides to pack up and leave the office for the night. She could use some sleep herself. When she closes her office door she can't help but stop to stare at her sleeping partner on his couch. He looks exhausted, restless. She has barely seen him in the past week and a part of her is sad. She missed him; his wit, his charm, his company. As she got lost in her thoughts, Jane tossed a little and opened his eyes to see Lisbon standing there.

"Heading out?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

"Yea. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Have you gotten much sleep?"

"You didn't wake me. I haven't been sleeping much. But what's new? I'm use to not sleeping much."

"Jane…you need a solid night's sleep. Come on. You can sleep at my apartment tonight, that way you won't be alone."

"I am capable of being by myself, Lisbon."

"Please, Jane?" She had a look on her face that she knew would be hard for him to refuse. She wasn't sure if she was that tired, or concerned, for her partner, but she didn't regret what she just said. At least, she didn't regret it yet.

"How can I say no?" Jane got up off the couch and placed his jacket on. He walked next to her as she headed towards the door and out to her car. They both got in her car, knowing there was no point in driving separate. Jane wore almost the same thing every day and had spare clothes in his attic at CBI.

"Did you guys catch a case today?" Jane asked to break the silence.

"No. You missed out on a lot of paper work. Then again, when do you ever help out with paper work?"

He chuckled, knowing the truth behind her question.

Her apartment wasn't too far from the CBI offices so they arrived a short while later. He unlocked the door and set her keys on the table, taking off her jacket and hanging it up. Jane doing the same with his. She started to head upstairs to change into her pajamas, leaving Jane standing in the entrance.

"You can come in and make yourself comfortable." She said as she continued up the steps.

Jane took off his shoes and walked into her living room, sitting on the couch. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, realizing nothing was on. He turned if off and rested his head back against the couch, closing his eyes.

Lisbon came downstairs about 25 minutes later, freshly showered and in pajamas. Her hair was down and damp and she was wearing a pair of fitting yoga pants and an oversized jersey.

"I might have a shirt that you can wear, if you want? They are some of my brother's old shirts…"

"I'm fine but thank you, Teresa."

She came and sat next to him on the couch, not quite sure of what to do, or say.

"Are you ever going to tell me how close you are to figuring out who Red John is?"

"Yes, but not now. Please."

"Ok. You know you can trust me right?"

"I trust you with my life, Lisbon. You're the only one that I can fully trust."

She smiled, knowing that he felt that way only added to her liking of him. She would do anything, hell she has done so much for the man already, and she knows that she would do so much more. He deserves closure and she can only hope that he lets her help him get it, because then, maybe, just maybe, they could be something more.

"You can take my bed tonight. I know you haven't slept in days and you need a solid nights rest. A couch won't do that."  
"Thank you for the offer, Lisbon, but I insist. I will take the couch."

"Jane, please. It is not a big deal. I can sleep down here and sleep fine. You need to sleep…"

"Fine."

Jane got up and started heading upstairs towards her room. She followed him up so she could get a blanket and pillow to sleep with downstairs. Jane went straight to the bed, making himself comfortable as Lisbon got into her closet to pull out some stuff. Pillow, sheets, and blanket in hand, she turned to head for the door, turning off the light as she went.

"Goodnight, Jane."

"Teresa…"

"Yea?"

"Come here…" He said as he patted the space next to him.

She went over to the bed and sat down on the bed next to him, unsure as to what he was getting at but not having enough control over herself to stay still.

"What, Jane?"

"Stay here. Please?" He begged as he reached out for her hand, taking it gently in his. "It is not right for me to kick you out of your own bed. If you stay, I'll be a perfect gentleman." Jane had a smirk on her face that made Lisbon's lips curl up a tad.

"Jane…"

"Please, Teresa…"

She knew she was done for. His voice, charm, and simple words were all it took for her to give in. She let out a soft sigh before placing the pillow down and discarding the sheets and blanket to the floor. She positioned herself far enough away from Jane to not be touching, but enough to still feel his warmth. As she got under the covers to get comfortable, Jane found her hand again and intertwined their fingers. Lisbon closed her eyes and let out another soft sigh as her lips curled up once again. When it came to Patrick Jane, she had little say as to how her body reacted.

Jane rolled over onto his side, facing her, still holding her hand. When making herself comfortable she had moved ever so closer to him, enough so that their shoulders were just barely touching.

He had missed the comfort and warmth of sleeping next to someone. Deep down, Jane had always hoped that he would fall in love. He wanted to feel the way he did when he was with his wife. The past couple years working side by side with Teresa Lisbon he had felt more hopeful that it could. No one knew him better than her. She saw him on his good and his bad days. She'd always have his back and helped him get out of trouble, even when he didn't necessarily deserve it. And for the first time, he _knew_ that he would fall in love again, because in this moment he knew he had already fallen.

Jane lifted himself up on one shoulder and leaned over to a half sleeping Lisbon and placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Thank you." He whispered softly, with so much meaning behind it. _Thank you for being there. Thank you for knowing me so well. Thank you for not leaving me. Thank you for thinking of me. Thank you for always having my back. Thank you for giving me space when I needed it. Thank you for understanding. Thank you for agreeing to lie next to me tonight…_

Lisbon rolled over towards Jane and tucked herself in next to him so her face was up against his chest. Jane finally shut his eyes, focusing on the here and now, and finally, finally, got a solid night's sleep.

**END**


End file.
